Heartfilia Konzern
by Skyward Girls
Summary: AU / Lucy dan Natsu pergi ke Heartfilia Konzern, rumah lamanya Lucy. Memori kenangan buruk Lucy terputar kembali. Apa yang terjadi? / WARNING: Gore inside! / Mind to RnR minna?


Ini fic collab pertama kami. Tak kami sangka akhirnya bisa di-publish juga, setelah berhari-hari mengerjakan fanfic ini…

Senpai! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!

* * *

Fairy Tail © **Hiro Mashima**

**Heartfilia Konzern **by Skyward Girls

**Warning: **Typo, gore, OOC, AU, dll.

**Enjoy reading :)**

**.**

**.**

Pukul tiga sore. Bel pulang sekolah di Fairy Gakuen berdering dengan nyaringnya. Siswa-siswi di sana berhamburan ke luar kelas mereka―ralat―siswa-siswi di sana berhamburan ke luar Fairy Gakuen. Tak terkecuali Natsu dan Lucy, _partner _di kelas mereka.

Natsu dan Lucy tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Mereka adalah teman masa kecil. Namun, orangtua Lucy sudah lama meninggal, sementara orangtua Natsu pergi ke luar negeri beberapa tahun lalu.

"Natsu, temani aku ke rumahku yang dulu, yuk!" ajak Lucy pada Natsu yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Huh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" Natsu bertanya balik dan melemparkan tatapan herannya pada Lucy.

"Hmm, entahlah. Lagi pula, tak ada orang yang menempati rumah itu," jawab Lucy. Tanpa disadarinya, Natsu menyeringai lebar ke arahnya.

"Dan ternyata di sana ada hantunya…" ucap Natsu dengan nada dan aura semenakutkan mungkin agar Lucy takut.

"Hah? Hantu? Kau masih percaya dengan takhayul bodoh tentang hantu itu ada? Haha! Natsu, kau payah sekali!" ucap Lucy dengan nada meremehkannya. Walau dalam hatinya, ia harus mengakui kalau ia takut dengan apa yang diucapkan Natsu tadi terjadi. Tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda! Lebih baik kita bergegas, sudah sore nih!" ucap Natsu sambil menatap langit yang sudah dihiasi semburat senja.

* * *

Matahari sudah tumbang di ufuk barat, Natsu dan Lucy akhirnya sampai di Heartfilia Konzern. Sebuah rumah bangsawan yang sangat jelas sudah lama tidak ditinggali dan tak diurus―terlihat dari keadaan taman yang sudah ditumbuhi rerumputan liar.

_Kriiettt…_ suara decitan pintu terdengar saat Lucy mendorong sebuah pintu kayu yang besar dan dicat dengan warna putih, dan sudah ada yang dimakan oleh rayap. Terlihat ruangan yang gelap dan berdebu, dengan lantainya yang sudah terhiasi dengan bercak-bercak darah yang sudah mengering dan menempel pada permukaan keramik. Memori Lucy kembali berputar pada kejadian _itu_, kejadian sebelas tahun lalu, saat dirinya masih berumur enam tahun.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Mama!" Lucy berlari menghampiri Mama-nya. Sang ibu, Layla Hearfilia, hanya tersenyum dan bersiap untuk memeluk putri semata wayangnya itu._

_Malam itu, kejadian mengerikan terjadi. Pukul dua belas, tengah malam―waktu di mana orang-orang tertidur dengan lelapnya―yah, mungkin tidak semuanya._

_Sekelompok orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan membawa benda-benda tajam memasuki Heartfilia Konzern tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Salah satu dari mereka memasuki kamar yang terletak paling luar._

_"AAAAA!" seketika terdengar jeritan parau dari dalam kamar itu. Darah segar mengalir melalui celah di bawah pintu tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar jeritan dari kamar-kamar yang lain. Para pelayan lainnya yang selamat berlari ke luar rumah, namun percuma. Para perampok itu berada di sekitar halaman rumah. Lebih naas lagi, si penjaga rumah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan kepalanya yang dipenggal._

_Jude berusaha untuk melawan para perampok itu. Namun sayang, ia hanya sendiri. Salah satu perampok itu mencekik leher Jude, kemudian didorongnya kepala Jude hingga membentur tembok. Berkali-kali dibenturkannya kepala Jude ke tembok dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar, Jude dapat merasakan tengkorak belakangnya retak._

_Darah mengucur melalui kepala bagian belakangnya. Lucy sudah memeluk erat Layla, air matanya sudah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, takut akan apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu pada Papa-nya._

_Belum puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Jude, orang itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sebilah pisau tajam, sedetik kemudian, ditusuknya leher Jude, dilepaskannya pisau itu, tubuh Jude ambruk seketika. Mereka menatap Layla dan Lucy dan menyeringai._

_"Kau kaburlah, sayang." ucap Layla pelan._

_"Mama bagaimana?" tanya Lucy._

_"Cepat! Di halaman belakang, ada celah yang bisa dilewati anak kecil sepertimu," ucap Layla mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Lucy. Lucy, antara mau tidak mau, meninggalkan Layla. Berlari, melangkahkan kaki mungilnya, ke luar dari kejadian yang mengerikan itu. Hal yang terakhir ia dengar, tentulah jeritan kesakitan._

_Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, Lucy terus berlari, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Natsu._

_Flashback End_

* * *

"… ce… Luce… LUCE!" teriak Natsu tepat di telinga kanan Lucy sehingga membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Eh? Ada apa, Natsu?" tanya Lucy cepat. Natsu memutar bola mata, malas.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Dari tadi melamun terus!" Lucy hanya tersenyum simpul, "Tidak, hanya teringat… sesuatu,"

"Oh… teringat tentang masa lalumu bersama keluargamu, dan pada saat-saat menyedihkan itu, ya?" jawab Natsu dengan wajahnya yang turut bersedih.

"Hiks… hiks… Natsu!"

Air mata pun jatuh membanjiri pipi porselen Lucy. Seketika itu, ia memeluk Natsu erat-erat, dan tentunya membuat Natsu terkejut.

"Oh… Luce! Sudahlah, aku tahu itu membuatmu sangat sedih. Tapi kau harus kuat. Janganlah menangis terus-menerus seperti itu!" Natsu mencoba menenangkan Lucy yang sedari tadi menangis karena mengingat masa lalu kelamnya.

"Hiks… a-aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis!" isak Lucy. Natsu yang mulai merasa iba pun mencoba segala cara untuk menenangkan Lucy.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lucy akhirnya bisa tenang dan berhenti menangis. Sadar akan perbuatannya, Lucy segera melepas pelukannya pada Natsu.

"M-Maaf…" ucap Lucy sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. _Oh… apa yang kau pikirkan, Lucy?! Kenapa jantungmu berdegup kencang? Dan… kenapa kau tadi malah memeluk Natsu?! _jerit Lucy dalam hatinya.

"A-Ah… ya, tak apa," balas Natsu membuang mukanya. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara beberapa orang yang berbincang di dapur. Ada dua orang pelayan―yang sangat dikenali Lucy. Mata Lucy membelalak melihatnya.

"S-Spetto-_san_!" lirih Lucy dengan suara serak. Spetto. Ya, Spetto-lah salah satu pelayan yang sedang memasak. Terlihat Spetto bersama pelayan yang satunya sedang membicarakan sesuatu, Lucy dan Natsu mencoba menguping pembicaraan kedua pelayan tersebut. Mereka bersembunyi di dekat pintu yang akan menampilkan adegan yang tak ingin mereka lihat.

"Jadi, sekarang tinggal memasak dagingnya," gumam Spetto pada pelayan satunya.

"Tapi _miss_, persediaan daging sudah habis," jawab si pelayan satunya sambil memperhatikan bahan-bahan makanan di dapur tersebut yang memang sudah habis.

"Tidak, dagingnya masih banyak," Spetto mengambil pisau daging dan… _CTAK! _Tangan si pelayan satunya telah raib. Natsu langsung menutup mata Lucy dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi _miss_, kenapa hanya tanganku?" si pelayan yang kehilangan tangan kirinya terlihat tak suka.

"Kalau pakai tanganku nanti siapa yang memasak?" jawab Spetto santai. Sambil mulai menguliti tangan kiri si pelayan.

"Baiklah _miss_," ucap si pelayan pasrah melihat tangannya mulai dipotong dadu.

"Sepertinya dagingnya kurang…" gumam Spetto.

_CTAK! _Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Spetto memotong kaki kanan si pelayan yang membuat perut Natsu begolak.

"Kenapa sekarang kaki saya, _miss_?" Spetto meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mau nyonya marah kalau kita tak memasak makan malam?" kali ini pelayan itu diam. Dengan cekatan, Spetto menguliti dan memisahkan daging dari tulangnya. Natsu dan Lucy―yang sudah bebas dari tangan Natsu―menyaksikannya dalam diam. Berusaha keras tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Hmm, sepertinya kita harus menambah hidangannya," gumam Spetto sambil melirik kaki kiri pelayan yang berada di sebelahnya.

"T-T-Tunggu dulu, _miss_! Kau mau memotong kaki kiriku?" jawab pelayan yang satunya dengan tergagap. "Oh, tidak, tidak, bukan kaki kirimu…"

_CRASH! _Darah sudah menggenang di lantai, dan si pelayan hanya bisa diam menatap tubuhnya yang kehilangan bagian pinggang ke bawah.

"_Miss_, bagaimana caranya saya berjalan?" Spetto memperhatikan pelayan dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau tidak perlu berjalan lagi," jawabnya. Lalu Spetto meletakkan tubuh si pelayan, _Hm, tadi sup kaki. Sekarang saatnya 'makanan penutup'. _Spetto tersenyum. Senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan.

_CRASH! _Lucy menutup mulutnya, matanya membulat sempurna. Darah menciprat ke mana-mana. Spetto menarik kembali pisau yang menancap di perut si pelayan, membuka perutnya sehingga nampak organ tubuh.

"Memangnya, apa yang cocok untuk menjadi makanan penutup?" tanya si pelayan itu. Spetto berkacak pinggang―berpikir.

"Apa, ya? Menu baru… hmm, usus isi bola mata, ditambah selai darah. Sepertinya lezat," gumam Spetto. Ia mulai memotong usus dan bola mata pelayan itu. Darah berceceran dari tubuh sang pelayan.

Tak sanggup melihat, Lucy dan Natsu berbalik dengan serempak. Nafas mereka terengah, sepertinya karena habis melihat 'adegan pembunuhan' tersadis. Pendengaran mereka menangkap sesuatu yang menggelinding dari arah kamar yang paling luar dan paling dekat dengan dapur.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Natsu?" tanya Lucy begitu Natsu sudah mengambil langkah ke arah sesuatu yang meggelinding itu.

"Engh, hanya memastikan saja,"

_Cklek! _Pintu dibuka oleh Natsu. Menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup kecil namun berantakan. Dengan bercak darah yang sudah mengering di seluruh ruangan itu.

"Ini… kamar Spetto-_san_," gumam Lucy pelan. _Duk! _Sebuah tengkorak―yang entah dari mana asalnya―jatuh tepat di depan mereka. Natsu segera membungkam mulut Lucy yang pasti akan berteriak.

"Jangan menimbulkan suara di sini," ucap Natsu dan menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Lucy setelah ia mendapat anggukan dari Lucy.

"A-Awalnya, aku senang karena ada yang selamat dari kejadian itu. Tapi…" Lucy menunduk, menatap lantai yang sudah kotor dan berdebu.

"Ya. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Walau pun sudah malam, tapi apa boleh buat." ajak Natsu yang langsung dijawab anggukan Lucy. Mereka berjalan ke pintu ke luar yang masih terbuka.

_BRAK! _Pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Natsu yang menganggap itu karena angin―karena memang ada angin―langsung menggenggam gagang pintu yang sudah cukup berkarat.

_Cklek!_

"?"

_Cklek! Cklek! _Natsu terus berusaha membuka pintu tersebut. Nihil, pintu sudah terkunci. Sementara tak ada kunci di sekitar mereka.

"Pintunya terkunci," gumam Natsu. Lucy tampak berpikir.

"Um… mungkin ada kunci cadangan di kamar Virgo. Ayo, Natsu!" ajak Lucy sambil berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kamar yang paling pojok, di dalam. Natsu mengikutinya dari belakang. Entah kenapa mereka seperti berjalan sendiri, memasuki rumah tersebut lebih dalam lagi.

Tak sadar akan seorang berkacamata bitu yang memperhatikan mereka dari pintu ke luar. Tubuhnya cukup tembus pandang.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

Untuk fic ini, kami yang sengaja pulang sekolah terlambat (main dulu), berpikir hampir setengah jam untuk mendapatkan ide ceritanya. Berhari-hari dikerjakan, bahkan sudah hampir seminggu ini. Semoga, readers suka dengan fic pertama kami. Tolong konkritnya karena kami masih pemula.

.

**Review please?**


End file.
